Garrett Brody
Garrett Brody is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Eiluned and part of the Florist Primaeval Freehold. Overview Exiled from Arcadia while still an infant, Garrett Brody was raised as a child of privilege. The Brodys were a wealthy family with roots going back centuries; Garret wanted for nothing as a child, save perhaps a bit of restraint. Not that he was a bad child; he was bright, curious, and amiable, but at times, a dark, selfish mood would overcome him. His Chrysalis occurred when he was but 5 years old; the accompanying Glamour released attracted Kithain from miles around. Smuggled out of his bed at night, he was presented to the nearest court, where his kith and lineage were ascertained. The appearance of such a "golden child" made for even more lenience in Garrett's life, but, to his credit, he abused this less and less as he got older. His curiosity, an Eiluned temperament, was encouraged. Garrett poked his precocious nose into everything, absorbing as much as possible. Court manners came to him with startling ease. As he grew older and more dashing, he became drawn, not unwillingly, into the Great Game. As interesting and challenging as it was, the greater game, Courtly Love, appealed to him more. In this arena, as in the others to which he turned his attentions, he was a quick study. As he passed from Childling to Wilder, he began collecting tokens from older and presumably more experienced Kithain. The crowd of admirers who desired to call him champion quickly grew. Mysteries spoke to the innermost part of Garrett's being, whether the be hidden machinations of fae nobles or the Byzantine and contradictory workings of the heart. Though he courted with skill, it was more to serve his curiosity than his ardor. Not that he didn't enjoy the attentions of various beloveds and competitors; he did, immensely. Yet despite all of his eloquent professions of undying love, he was never passionately engaged. At the Greening festival in the court of Count Morrig, Garrett was idling away at casual courtship when he noticed a new face in the crowd. Sure of a warm reception and curious to see who this self-possessed beauty was, he engaged her in conversation. She was polite, but deftly parried all of his banter, leaving no impression other than that she was flattered, but uninterested. Curious, Garrett began to make subtle inquiries as to the identity of the mysterious woman. He discovered that she was Lady Una Morrowind, subject of local legend, and highly regarded by the count himself. His curiosity piqued, he began to diligently collect information, and was both surprised and pleased with what he discovered: conqueress of Nunnehi, widow of a mortal husband, defender of a sizable freehold constructed for her by the count's decree, and said to hold a mortal as an enchanted lover in her eldritch glade. Seized with curiosity, Garrett was unable to resist the enigmatic Lady Una. Having learned of her interests, he presented her a bouquet of fern and chervil (sincerity), burgundy roses (unconscious beauty), alyssum (worth beyond beauty), and verbena (enchantment). Her response of marjoram, primrose, geranium, and ivy on a bed of moss indicated that she was flattered, but considered his courtship a passing fancy of callow youth; she felt a vaguely maternal affection, and extended the offer of her friendship. Far from being put off, Garrett pursued her, proclaiming his ardent sincerity with a florid eloquence that became the talk of many at court. Feeling that perhaps she saw him as unworthy, he undertook a quest in her name; the tale of his arduous and harrowing journey deep into nunnehi territory (made more perilous by his telling) won him the lady's reconsideration. As a token of his intent, Garrett freely forsook all others, and dedicated all of his success and sufferings to Lady Una. Though this caused no small amount of dismay and swooning at court, it won him a conditional post in her household. Image Garrett is a dashing man in his early 20s. Tall, slim, and fair, his brooding violet eyes have captured the interest of many, both fae and mortal. He moves and dresses with a casual elegance befitting someone of his family's station. His fae mien is even more imposing; rich chestnut hair frames a lean face that can be both cool and expressive by turns. His clothing is always immaculate, if subtle; ostentation is for those with something to prove. As of late he has taken to wearing either chamomile or purple columbine as his personal token. Personal Others may perceive him as aloof, but he is merely contemplative. He never speaks, or acts, without purpose, be it idle pleasure, the Great Game, or the pursuit of his beloved. And he does sincerely love Lady Una. Both a beauty and a mystery, she has engaged his heart and his mind. Though externally stalwart, he trembles inwardly when in her presence, awaiting even the slightest sign of her acceptance. He has even begun to work in the garden, and finds it less distasteful than he imagined. He respects Douglas for his knowledge and patience, but often finds Twyla abrasive. He suspects she is planning some prank at his expense, though he isn't terribly worried. He has nothing but contempt for Nathan, though he masks it to spare his Lady's distress. Though he barely knows Dion, he finds himself questioning the eshu's motives. Of course, this isn't a competition; he merely wishes to protect his Lady's honor and home. References # CTD. Freeholds & Hidden Glens, pp. 86-88. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Eiluned (CTD)